


Just Us

by SpoonDance



Category: Coronation Street
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-02
Updated: 2015-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3088250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoonDance/pseuds/SpoonDance
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For prompt:  "If Maphie went to the gay club with Sean & Sinead." -and- “Maddie teasing Sophie in the bedroom.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Us

Maddie wasn't really much for dancing, especially in public, but Sophie loved it and she loved to watch her move. Sophie would just move with the music, happy and laughing and not caring what she looked like, only how she felt and it made Maddie follow. If she danced long enough, she'd get lost in Sophie and it'd just be them and she'd be laughing too because she's never felt so safe and happy out in the open. She'd never been able to be freely and genuinely happy without fear before but Sophie changed that and it made her want to dance like a fool.

Then Sophie's eyes were on her and drawing her in, starting to dance closer and closer until they were touching by some body part or another. Maddie swallowed dryly when her girlfriend's arms slid around her neck and she felt every move of the others' body as the music thrummed in her chest. Sophie's eyes were bright and Maddie was just smiling like an idiot. She felt completely inadequate to Sophie's movements but that didn't mean she wasn't enjoying herself; Soph's laugh hot in her ear as they trip together and her arms slipping around the taller girl's waist to keep herself upright. They sway together as they find their footing, giggling and winding around each other.

Their noses brushed and Sophie kiss her firmly but quickly before spinning away. Maddie just shook her head and moved after her.

.o.o.o.

“They seem dead happy, eh?” Sinead grinned as she and Sean looked on at the dancing couple.

“Yeah, an adorable couple of lesbians them,” he muttered, getting distracted by a fit looking man down the bar.

.o.o.o.

“I like your hair down, Mads.” Sophie's voice was barely loud enough over the music to hear even though they were dancing so closely, Sophie's fingers in her hair. 

Maddie just smiled and rolled her eyes playfully, about to make a snarky comment when Sophie leaned into her ear. “I like that you let it down for me.” And she pulled away, grazing an innocent kiss to her cheek as if she didn't know how flustered she had just made Maddie. Oh but she did, her cheeky little grin giving her away. 

But she wasn't wrong. Their first date(that never actually happened) she'd let her hair down, spending longer than she cared to admit on it. After they first slept together, she didn't immediately tie it up the next morning. Then, gradually, she'd let it down every now and then. And it was for Sophie because, yes, she knew Soph liked to run her fingers through her hair; but also because she didn't feel it was in the way anymore. 

She'd always worn her hair back; being on the streets, always running and always wary of everyone and everything around... Her hair was an annoyance, getting in the way and hindering her ability to freely watch her surroundings and escape easily if need be. But, since Sophie, she's come to trust things around her here. She didn't have to worry and watch constantly, she could relax. She'd slowed down and allowed herself to watch one thing at a time. Sometimes.

And just then, it was just Sophie.

.o.o.o.

After parting from Sean and Sinead, they playfully made their way back home; linked arms, to teasing pokes, to dancing around each other. They were laughing as they came through the door, Sophie stumbling over Maddie's feet and causing another fit of laughter to fill the hall. 

“Oi! Mind keepin' it down!?” Kevin's voice called out and Maddie laughed into her fist.

Maddie leads the way towards the kitchen when she sees Kevin's not alone and slows to a stop, brow quirked. 

“Oh, hello!” Sophie greets the stranger sat on the couch next to her dad, still flushed with laughter.

“Diane, this is Maddie and my daughter, Sophie.” The woman turned from Kevin, smiling kindly at the two.

“It's nice to meet you. You two seem to be having a good night then.”

“Yeah,” Maddie points to Sophie. “This one's been dancin' all night, even down the streets. A complete lunatic if you ask me”

“Ey!” Sophie shoved her shoulder and Maddie just laughed.

“What? You're bonkers and you know it.”

“Cheeky. I had you dancing too, Miss 'my-shoes-are-used-to-running-not-dancin',” Sophie repeated her words from earlier in the night back at her, and she rolled her eyes with a grin.

“I was simply warning you to protect your feet from mine. They can get away from me sometimes, you know.” Talking now, completely forgetting the audience of her girlfriend's father and guest.

“Yeah, I know.” Sophie smiled, shaking her head. “But you didn't crush my toes and you had fun, didn't ya?”

Maddie was still smiling but refused to answer. Sophie's brows rose expectantly, challengingly before she darted forward, fingers digging at her sides. Maddie yelped and tried to squirm away from the tickling hands. “Oi, stop! The biscuits! The biscuits!” she shouted, reminding why they had detoured to the kitchen in the first place.

Sophie let up but that mischievous look was still dominating her face. “Hurry then.”

Maddie turned to the kitchen, Sophie right behind her poking and tickling her distractingly as the younger quickly searched for the chocolate biscuits. Finding them, she spun out of her girlfriend's reach and darted to the stairs. Sophie took off after her, laughing giddily as she raced upstairs.

Diane turned to Kevin with an amused smile. Kevin chuckled. “Sorry 'bout them two.”

“Oh it's alright. It's nice to see them having such fun.” Diane then smiled a bit more slyly if acting casual. “So, is her friend staying the night then?”

“Oh ehm, Maddie lives here. She's Soph's girlfriend,” Kevin offered, waiting for a reaction. He was never sure how new people would take it but he never wanted to hide it either. If his daughter was happy, he only wanted people in his life who could be happy for her.

Diane just nodded and leaned closer. “Oh... So you're saying they won't disturb us?”

.o.o.o.

Sophie entered the bedroom to find Maddie using the biscuits as some sort of shield. “Really?” Stepping forward, Maddie stepped back.

“Ah ah! You wouldn't want these all over the room, would you?” Maddie waved the carton about, teasing grin still tugging at her lips.

“Maddie,” Sophie warned, crossing her arms. Maddie didn't budge, just quirked her brow. “Alright, alright!” She threw her arms up before holding out her hand. “Gimma one then.”

“What? And give up my protection? Not a chance.”

“Com'on, Mads,” Sophie whined, stepping forward again.

“Nope!” Maddie raised the treats above her head. She was a bit shorter than Sophie, but she made up for it by going on tiptoes and leaning back when her girlfriend grabbed at them.

They went back and forth for awhile with Maddie being able to keep the biscuits out of Sophie's reach, who just got more and more flustered. At the next lunge, Maddie quickly swooped to press a quick kiss to Sophie's lips. Distracted, Sophie's eyes fell from the biscuits to her grinning girlfriend before huffing, “Oh just give 'em here already!”

“Nuh uh,” Maddie teased. “You've got to chose. Sweets or kisses.”

Sophie looked unimpressed as Maddie tapped her lips. “Sweets.”

“What!? Come on. All the biscuits and no kisses. At all.” She tried to revise her deal. “Orrr... All the kisses and maybe somethin' more,” Maddie proposed, brows raised suggestively.

“Hmm. So I get all the biscuits so you don't hog 'em and then go to sleep? Doesn't sounds too bad to me, I'm well knackered,” Sophie pondered playfully, shrugging and reaching for the sweets again.

“Oi! These lips are quality, I'll have you kn-”

“Oh yeah, yeah,” Sophie cut her off, grabbing her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

Taking the biscuits, Sophie set them on a shelf as she deepened the kiss. She dug her hands into Maddie's hair thankful for it being down already, not that she disliked her hair being up. Not at all, she just didn't want to fuss. She just wanted this, her fingers in her girlfriend's hair and their mouths together. That's it.

Well, maybe more...

Sophie started walking Maddie back to their bed until they were falling, both giggling as they landed together. She began kissing along Maddie's cheek to her neck and she felt more than heard the sharp intake of breath. She grinned.

“I knew you couldn't resist me,” Maddie said a little breathless but sounding utterly chuffed.

Sophie snorted but just continued her kisses. She wasn't really in a position to argue.


End file.
